Sweet Dreams
by WriterGirl3000
Summary: Seto hasn't been getting enough sleep and Mokuba knows that he needs more. One night when he has a bad dream he goes to Seto's room. But he is in for a suprise


-1It was a rainy night at the at the Kaiba Mansion. It was late at night, around 2 a.m. and the house was silent. But not everyone was having a good night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No……Le-leave me a-alone, No!" Mokuba Kaiba yelled as he shot up in bed. He was breathing heavily and sweating slightly. "Just a dream…" he muttered as he laid back on his bed. He tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't get the dream, no, nightmare, out of his head. It had been about his adoptive father, Gozaburo Kaiba. He had used to threaten Seto that if he didn't do what he said, he would hurt Mokuba. His dream was about one of these times. Suddenly the room seemed darker and scarier. _I could always go to Seto's room_, he thought, _ but he hasn't been getting sleep as it is. He has to get up really early for meetings that were before school and then he went to school, then to work, and then when he comes home and goes up to his home office. All he does is work, work, work. He has barely talked to me for days,_ he thought. No his mind was made up. He was not going to Seto's room. But a crack of thunder quickly changed his mind. He had been deep in thought so it scared him a lot. He had already been near the edge of the bed and when he jumped he fell off the bed. Hard. " Ow…." he moaned as he got up. Another bolt of lightening convinced him. He was going to Seto's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hard trying to find your way around in the dark. He had already run into three end tables, four chairs, and one of the security team men. But the man had just smiled at him. _WHY did Seto have to put his room this far away?_ Seto's room wasn't really that far away, it just seemed like it. Soon he made to his brother's room. _I really should let him sleep but I am really scared._ He stepped forward and pushed the door open a little. What he saw he had not been prepared for. _It seems that I was right, _he thought while he started smirking. There, on the bed, still in his work clothes, was Seto. He was fast asleep. It looked like he had been getting undresses when he fell asleep. His trench coat was lying on a chair near the bed._ At least he managed to get that off before he fell asleep_, Mokuba thought as he closed the door behind him. It looked like he had been taking his shoes off when he fell asleep because he had one shoe off and one still partially on. He had been sitting up, too, because he was sorta lying on his side. He hadn't even heard the door shut behind Mokuba and it creaks. _He actually looks like a normal teen when he is asleep. The hard look on his face is gone and he doesn't seem mean, _was the thought that came to his mind as walked over to the bed. As he stared at Seto, he started to move on the bed.

"Uhhhh….no." were the words that escaped his mouth as he rolled onto his back.

That brought a smile to Mokuba's lips. He climbed on to the bed and started to pull on his other shoe off of his foot. He slept through all off this. Mokuba put the shoe on the ground and crawled over to his side and laid down next to him. Seto felt him lay down and unconsciously put his arms protectively around him. Mokuba smiled as he started to fall back to sleep know that Seto wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon sun started to shine through Seto's curtains and onto his bed, waking him up. "Uhhhh….. Its too early." he said starting to sit up. It was then that he realized that he had his arms around something. When he looked down he saw what, or who, he was holding. It was Mokuba. "When did Mokuba come in here?" he silently asked himself. _I don't even remember going to bed last night, _he thought. Then he realized that he was still in his work clothes. _I didn't even hear Mokuba come in. He kept trying to tell me to get some sleep but I didn't listen. Guess you were right kid._ He thought while he started to get up. He walked into the bathroom and saw what he looked like. His hair was a mess and he had rings under his eyes._ I guess some more sleep couldn't hurt_ was the thought that went through his head as it hit his pillow, with Mokuba beside him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the morning when Mokuba woke up._ Seto's bed is so warm…… wait. This isn't normal. Its late and his bed is still warm. What time is it?_ He thought as he sat up. When he turned toward the clock he had a big surprise. There, laying next to him, was Seto! "WHAT THE…." he said loudly, without realizing he had spoken out loud.

"Ummmm….Mokuba?" a groggy Seto said.

" Oh! Sorry Seto, I wasn't going to wake you up."

" That's okay Mokie. Just go back to sleep." and with that he put his head down and went back to sleep.

_He must need sleep more than I thought._


End file.
